


Hah?

by BlackBeyondBirthday_13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU - Highschool Setting, Gaje berat, Humor, Humor GARING, M/M, Romance, Seratus persen OOC, T for yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeyondBirthday_13/pseuds/BlackBeyondBirthday_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bukan apa-apa, sih... Hanya Marco dan Jean yang tak lagi bisa menyebut hubungan mereka sebagai suatu pertemanan yang biasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hah?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belong to Isiyama Hajime
> 
> Warning : tertera lengkap di Additional Tags ;) #plak
> 
> Genre : Romance & Humor
> 
> \- HAPPY READING ^^ -

Hari yang damai di Recon Highschool. Tidak ada keributan, tidak ada kekacauan, bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang lidahnya tergigit (uhuk). Sikon seratus persen adem anyem, dan terasa makin perfect aja bagi seseorang saat kafetaria mendapat pasokan Yupi baru dari pemilik yayasan.

.

(Rivaille, bisa hilangkan blink-blink di matamu? Eren sampai menangis ketakutan karnanya)

.

Ehem...

Bicara soal kafetaria, tempat yang berkaitan erat dengan 'makanan' itu kini nampak penuh. Maklum, sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat. Gerombolan pelajar dari kelas yang berbeda mulai memenuhi deretan meja yang ada dan mengisi perut sepuas-puasnya. Ups! Mungkin yang terakhir itu hanya berlaku bagi Sasha, mahluk yang mau makan sesering apapun badannya tetep slim dan kerap kali bikin saya envy gegara kelebihannya itu.

.

 

(Sasha, kamu ini kembarannya Bonney, ya? Eh? Ga kenal sama Bonney? Ya sudah #selingangapenting)

.

 

"Eren, kau mau makan di sini atau di kelas? " tanya Mikasa usai menukarkan sejumlah uang sakunya dengan sekotak susu cokelat.

"Ngg... Di kelas deh, kayaknya di sini udah ga ada meja kosong lagi, " jawab Eren setelah menerawang sekeliling. Ah, bangchat memang ini kafetaria, belum juga lima menit berlalu sejak bel istirahat berdering udah penuh sesak begini—batin sang Jaeger muda.

"Ereen! Mikasaa! Sini, sini! " tiba-tiba, suara imut nan manis milik shota kebanggaan kita bergaung dari salah satu sudut kafetaria, menghentikan niat dua sejoli yang hendak beranjak pergi sembari bergandengan tangan menuju pelaminan di mana masa depan yang cerah sudah menanti keduanya...

—PLAK. Cukup sudah satu gamparan HOT dari Rivaille yang ga ikhlas Eren dinikahi orang lain selain dirinya membuat pipi mulus saya jadi tempat bersemayam tato telapak tangan warna merah yang super nista. Salah saya juga sih, manas-manasin si chibi yang sok punya badan tinggi itu—lho? Rivaille ngapain nodong saya pake Yupi?

.

-piiiiiiiip- (sensor)

.

 

Maaf atas gangguannya barusan. Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya... #bicaradalamkondisimengenaskan

 

"Armin dapet tempat rupanya, " Eren bergumam lega, lalu berjalan menghampiri classmate blonde mereka yang dari kejauhan nampak sedang asyik ngobrol dengan seseorang—ga tahu 'seseorang' itu siapa, soalnya kehalang sama tiang listrik.

... Ups, salah! Ternyata bukan kehalang sama tiang listrik! Tapi kehalang sama si unyu Bertholdt yang kalo tidur selalu meluk boneka Paddington Bear (atau Reiner #AHEM).

.

 

-piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- (sensor lagi)

.

 

Maaf lagi atas gangguannya... #bicaradalamkeadaanyangmakinmengenaskan

 

Eren melangkahkan kakinya dalam diam, namun batinnya ribut menyuruh Bertholdt untuk menunduk (bego, kalo batin mana ada yang denger sih?), karna Eren—sedikit banyak—kepo soal identitas asli dari 'seseorang' yang jadi lawan bicara Armin.

Bisa jadi 'seseorang' itu adalah anggota dari sindikat orang-orang pedo, atau agen fujoshi yang mencoba membujuk Armin untuk dijadikan uke nya Pixis-sensei, atau siswa tukang bully yang mengincar uang makan siang Armin.

... Kayaknya opsi tukang bully itu ga mungkin, deh. Masa iya si Armin lagi ditindas masih bisa ketawa gitu? Kecuali kalau dia masokis, lain ceritanya.

Yah, pokoknya, siapa pun 'seseorang' itu, kalau berani macam-macam sama Armin bakal dapet bogem mentah spesial dariku dan Mikasa—begitu isi sumpah Eren yang terucap dalam hati, yang entah kenapa malah bawa-bawa Mikasa sehingga kesan kece dari tekadnya itu luntur seketika.

"Armin, kamu ngomong sama sia... Eh, " kalimat Eren terhenti begitu saja, namun karna suatu hal, perasaan was-was meliputi benaknya tatkala yang duduk di sebelah Armin dan mengajaknya bicara dari tadi adalah...

"Marco? Tumben sekali ke kafetaria, biasanya waktu istirahat selalu kau habiskan di perpustakaan, "

Mikasa menegur pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya itu; masih dengan tatapan sedatar pantat panci dan Levi, namun kesan lembut tersirat di dalam ucapannya.

"Iya, tapi hari ini perpustakaan tutup, karna Erwin-sensei yang biasa berjaga di sana sedang sakit, "

Dan bergulirlah percakapan antara tiga orang itu. Terus, terus, terus bergulir hingga sesuatu yang janggal mulai disadari.

"Eren, kenapa kau diam saja? Sini, duduk... "

Melihat Marco yang tersenyum ke arahnya malah semakin membuat Eren enggan bicara, tapi—tidak, ini bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan sang Bodt muda itu.

"Eren? Ada apa? "

Tidak ada lagi kelembutan dalam kalimat Mikasa kala itu. Kesan protektif dan cemas jauh lebih mendominasi.

"Eren? "

Ia hiraukan semua yang memanggilnya, menanyakan keadaannya. Otak milik penyandang marga Yaeger itu terlalu sibuk menyimpulkan situasi sampai tak sempat menggubris semua yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Oke, balik dulu ke awal.

Kafetaria Recon Highschool. Siang hari. Penuh sesak. Armin dapat tempat. Bersama Marco Bodt.

Sudah paham? Belum? Ya sudahlah, mungkin yang di bawah ini dapat membantu.

Nah... Waktunya pelajaran pribahasa~

Ada gula pasti ada semut, ada asap pasti ada api, ada Rivaille pasti ada Yupi, ada Marco pasti ada...

"Oh, Jaeger, kau di sini rupanya, "

Hiiiy. Eren merinding disko di tempat. Seumur-umur belum pernah ia melihat siluman kuda menyeringai begini seramnya. Di tambah sikon kafetaria yang udah kayak es cendol saking penuhnya, pupus sudah harapan Eren untuk lari-lari cantik sambil berlinang air mata ke kelasnya Rivaille demi menyelamatkan diri dari kuda nista yang hendak menelannya.

"Ingat soal taruhan kemarin, 'kan...? "

Gigi kinclong itu menyembul. Aih, Eren jadi pengen garuk tanah ngeliatnya.

"Kau kalah, Jeager... "

Makin dekaaat! Waktunya momen cakar tembok.

"Jadi... "

Sudah siap untuk konser seriosa, Eren?

BLETAK!

Gagal. Seriosa nya ga jadi. Jean udah keburu koit gegara bogem 'cinta' dari Mika

"Mau kau apakan Eren ku, hah? " wuidih, serem banget auranya. Dan ngeliat benjol super besar di kepala Jean itu... Wah, saya jadi inget pernah dihajar sama kurcaci dan ditendang egrang.

"J, Jean, kau tidak apa-apa? " buru-buru Marco menghampiri sohibnya itu dan membantunya berdiri.

"Uukh... Sialan kau, Jaeger, " lha, yang ngehajar situ tadi kan Mikasa, bukan Eren?

Dan pemuda bersurai cokelat madu tersebut semakin geram melihat lawan adu bacotnya tertawa dengan sangat laknat di hadapannya.

"Sialan! Diam kau, brengsek! " seru Jean, "Pokoknya, kau masih berhutang padaku! Sore ini juga, di kamarku, harus udah ada memori PSP ukuran 16 GB yang ori! Ngerti?! "

Mendengarnya membuat Eren kicep di tempat, "Anjir! Memoriku yang lama aja belum kuganti! Heh, muka kuda! Kalo minta yang bener aja dong! "

"Ga mau tahu! Kan, emang gitu perjanjiannya! "

"Ga terima! Ga adil! "

"GA ADIL APANYA, SIH?! PENGECUT! "

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU PENGECUT KALAU SENDIRINYA JUGA PENGECUT! DASAR BRENGSEK! "

"DIAM KAU! UKE TSUNDERE! "

"UKE GA LAKU! "!  
"OTAK UDANG! 

"OTAK KUDA! "

"AMOEBA! "

"PLANKTON! "

"RIVAILLE-SENPAI! "

"HAH?! " Eren diam sejenak, wajahnya memerah, "Oh, begitu. Main seme sekarang ya? Baiklah! "

Dengan segenap jiwa raga, Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya melalui satu nama.

"MARCO! "

Ha?

Apa yang dibilang bocah sial itu barusan? 'Marco' ? Dalam permainan ejek-mengejek nama seme? Berarti...

"MARCO ITU SEME?! "

Selamat tinggal, kafetaria yang damai.

Selamat datang, keambiguan penuh di kehidupan Krischtein dan Bodt muda kita.

 

.

 

TO BE CONTINUED syalalalala #dibunuh

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! B di sini, author yang lamaa banget update fict tapi hobi berat nebar review ga guna #plak
> 
> Calam kenall~ #dijitak
> 
> B juga punya account di fanfiction . net. Penname-nya Black Beyond Birthday. Kotak PM terbuka lebar untuk request atau kritik dan lain sebagainya, jadi, B mohon bantuannya ya! :)
> 
> Dan ini fict pertama B di fandom SnKI... Tahu sih, ini gaje dan cacat abis, tapi B mau meramaikan juga couple Jean/Marco atau Marco/Jean yang sepi akan asupan fict dengan genre non-angst #dzigg  
> B juga tahu masih ada kekurangan yang sangat, sangaat besar dan banyak dalam penulisan B tapi B akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Yap! B akan berjuang~...
> 
> Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fict ini. B sign out! Have a nice day and beautiful future <3
> 
>  
> 
> Salam,  
> Black B. Birthday


End file.
